Bumps In The Night
by FancyPizza
Summary: Ok well this is a yaoi rape story thing, is Duke/Marik with a siding of Bakura, and it was for one of my mates and he convinced me to put it up here, so I got this account and now I am publishing this story yay? Plaese tell me what you think!


"Duke-san, I've loved you since the first moment I saw you! Please be my boyfriend!"

Wow. This chick's teeth are really, _really _white.

I blinked, a little confused on how this all happened as I stare blankly at the grinning, glittering thing that had called out to me. "Uh… listen, Blondie—"

"My name is Taren!"

"…Right. Blondie, as much as I would _love _to be your boyfriend—" (I mentally cringed at the mere thought of it,) "—there's a little problem. I'm kind of—"

"What are you two doing?"

I froze at the all-too familiar voice. I slowly turned my head, only to see Bakura standing before me, eyes narrowed and arms crossed. There was a slight glow from the ring under his shirt, which had me worried. I knew him well enough to know that his knuckles were most likely bone white from clenching his fists too hard.

'_Oh, shiiiiit~'_ I thought with a mental whine, repeatedly shifting my weight from one foot to the other from nerves.

"Bakura-san!" Taren (who had NOT stopped grinning the entire time) declared. "I was just asking for Duke-san's permission to date him!"

If I could, I would have punched the sparkles clean out of her mouth... Stupid not hitting girls rule...

Bakura eyed the shiny young female with contempt, silent. "…I don't care _what _you're doing," he spat, glaring, I swear I felt the bite mark (his bite mark) on the right side of my neck throb slightly.

Taren shrugged, giving me a broad(r) grin and a tight hug. She never noticed the slight stiffening of Bakura's posture when she touched me, but I sure as hell did. "I shall win your heart yet, Duke-san!" And then she skipped away, ready to literally brighten someone's day.

The silence left between us was deafening. Bakura simply eyed me with something akin to anger in his midnight brown-coloured orbs, before letting out a snort and walking away, muttering under his breath about _certain idiots_ and the _punishment _they would receive.

I stood still watching as Bakura's light silver hair disappeared around the corner, I reach up subconsciously to touch the right side of my neck… yep, I was defiantly going to regret this later.

I saw none of Bakura for the entire day; 'good' said a small voice in my head I rolled over in bed 'I don't like him...'

'And that's why you can't stop thinking of him?' said another louder voice

'...well it's because I'm not tried yet" answered the small voice slowly

"Uh-huh, you keep telling yourself that" the loud voice said

I stood up slowly, and walked out of my room still only wearing the clothes I had put on for bed, (red boxers covered in black and white die) I trudged down the long corridor of the ship, not caring were I was headed.

A deep voice was coming from a room, and I let curiosity get the better of me, moving closer to the door I saw that it was open slightly I crouched down then peered in...

On the bed was a dark skinned man, tattoo like marks under his lavender coloured eyes, he appeared to be talking to a rod like thing in his hands, it had markings much like the ones on Yugi's puzzle and Bakura's ring

I didn't realise I had been holding my breath, until I started feeling faint, I should have moved away to release the air for my lungs but it was all too late, the man stopped talking to his rod immediately and pointed it at the door were I was.

"Enter" called the deep voice in a commanding way.

Frozen in shock I just stayed staring at him crouched before the door.

"I can tell that you have been wondering about my rod… come in and let me show you."

I moved into the room slowly, aware of a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach, the man walked straight back to his bed, I followed unsurely, he patted the spot on the bed next to him signalling me to sit next to him, the feeling in the pit of my stomach was urging me to run, but I moved closer and sat next to the lavender eyed man, he turned to me "good... now we can do this the hard way or the easy way."

My confusion took over "w-what" I stuttered, the feeling in the pit of my stomach started screaming for me to retreat, this time I tried to follow the feeling but my knees were weak.

The dark skinned man stood up twirling the rod in his hand, "Duke, I presume" he said standing directly in front of me "I find you attractive, and I plan to have my way with you" he said taking a step closer.

My eyes were wide with shock; I slid back, further away from the man who was approaching slowly.

"It's no use trying to escape" he said turning his head slightly to the left in amusement, he climbed on to the bed after me, "as I said the hard way or the easy way, you choose."

I froze

"The name is Marik and I don't think I will, besides I doubt you will be able to wear this" he said bending over to pick up the rod, on it was the shredded remains of what once was my favourite pair of boxers, he grinned and slid off his own pants, it and stared intensely at the piercing lavender orbs, I jumped, aiming to sprint out the door, but before I could do so... nothing but darkness.

I opened my eyes to find myself staring at the roof, I tried to move my arm only to find all my limbs had been tied to bed posts, the deep voice pierced all my thoughts and panics "once again, the hard way or the easy way."

Unable to speak I watched as the man slide off his shirt reviling a perfectly chiselled torso, I felt my body stiffen, 'oh for fucks sake, don't tell me I am turning fucking homo for him as well as fucking Bakura', sure enough, I could clearly see down my naked body that I was slightly, physically aroused I looked back the man whose name I was still unaware of, finally finding my voice "you sick bastard! Untie me and give my clothes back!" I tried to sound as commanding as he had been, but being tied up was not helping my frail attempt.

was then I realised he went commando, my emerald eyes widening at Marik's exposed length, he only grinned wider as I turned my head to look away as a light pink blush dusted my cheeks, he climbed on top of me his lavender eyes looking unrestrained over my entire body "I see someone else got to you first..." Marik said studying the bite mark courtesy of Bakura "no matter..." he said leaning down to the mark and licking then softly biting it "I shall...." lent in for another few bites rougher this time "just..." this time he bit so hard it drew blood instantly, he lapped up the blood and bit a few more times on the same spot "reclaim you" he finished pulling back to straddle my waist.

He bent over and licked my left clavicle before sucking on it, I let out a sharp gasp, my soft spot, no one had ever found it, Marik heard the intake of breathe and immediately began to attack that area with kisses, licks and bites, he appeared to be pleasured by my gasps and moans.

The man moved to my lips hungrily, crashing our mouths together, Marik's hips brushed over my own I moaned, Marik pulled away from my mouth, I already missed it taste and the feeling of Marik's tongue working with mine "Ohhh I see" Marik said smirking he rubbed his hips on mine once again, I tried to resist the moan, he smirked wider "ok then, let's play hard to get."

Marik was grinding hips into me roughly just to hear the sounds I made, as much as I struggled against the bonds they held tight, burning my wrists and ankles, I knew I wouldn't be able to resist for much longer, it was when Marik pulled away I could see that I was not resisting as well I thought, I had most definitely... risen to the occasion, Marik laughed in his deep smooth voice "I believe I win Duke" he said grinning almost insanely, "and now, to take my prize" he lent over my stiff cock placing a small kiss on the head then leaving a long lick all the way down the shaft, his work was praised by a long lust filled moan.

He glanced back up into my green shining eyes the held my member in one hand before almost swallowing it, I gasped at the pleasures that followed, Marik licked around it making it all the more harder, he pulled away.

Marik positioned himself behind me grabbing me by the hips and then shoved two fingers inside me, I cried out, he forced another finger in, he pumped his fingers at least 9 times before retracting them and licking them slowly, "let's see how you take this hmm?" he didn't wait for my answer, I made a noise that only can be described as a mixture between a scream of pain and a gasp of surprise as a sharp object entered, Marik's millennium rod.

I could feel the sharp pointed end of the millennium rod being pushed in and out, in and out, it was painful, and yet I am slightly ashamed to admit, but it was (once you got over the pain of the jabbing)... enjoyable. He continued to pump until I could barely stand it, then I felt the golden rod leaving, only to be replaced by his warm throbbing 'man rod'.

"Nah-no" was my feeble attempt to resist the tattooed mans action that sent a wave of joy sliding up my body starting from the entry point.

Marik smirked "don't deny yourself the pleasures Duke" he then pushed him so far in and so roughly that the back of head hit the head rest and my eyes bulged.

I felt Marik's cold soothing hand on my hot throbbing dick a soft moan escaped my lips at the simple touch. His fingers moved down the shaft slowly, before abandoning all gentle movements. He wrapped his hand around my cock and squeezed then started jerking his hand up and down in time with the thrusts of his hips and as I drew to my climax, I heard a loud moan flee his lips and I knew he was also close, then, as we both came in a spectacular show of force and fornication, he slowed, and finally stopped and just as a way of marking his territory, he left a deep bite in my shoulder, the right shoulder, over top of the scab that had only just formed.

SUPER SPECIAL RUINIG EXTENED ENDING:

Marik stood, his skin slightly shinning due to the sweat produce but his acts of purposive 'passion' he moved to where his clothes lay scattered on the floor "I had fun... let's do this again soon" he said in his smooth deep voice before walking away leaving me to find my own way out of the mess he got me in.

**Written by William, with the help of my editor, Davey!**


End file.
